


Game

by Why_Did_I_Do_This942



Category: CEASE - Fandom
Genre: Feminization, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, sissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Did_I_Do_This942/pseuds/Why_Did_I_Do_This942
Summary: THIS IS SMUT. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT- LOOK AWAY NOW.





	1. C e a s e

Myron laughed, a disturbing noise that seemed to echo throughout the forest. "I got you!" He laughed again, that horrible noise. In front of him stood a man who looked completely terrified. He had darker skin than the tan maniac hunter and stood more than a few inches taller than him. "Why are you doing this?!" He yelled. Myron smirked at him, pointing his crossbow at the man. "All for the thrill of the hunt, dear Max. All for the thrill of the hunt. Now... Time for me to add another trophy to my collection." Myron took aim at Max- but something came over the pilot- perhaps a final attempt to survive. By sheer will and desperation, Max surged forward, catching the hunter off guard. "Gah!" He jumped back, startled. "You fool! You can't defeat me!" He proclaimed. Max wasn't thinking, there wasn't time to, he kept charging towards Myron and tackled him to the ground. "AH! GET OFF ME!" Myron roared. Max, who was much stronger than the hunter, ripped the crossbow out of his grasp and threw it into the spinning wheel of the mill. Myron was defenseless. Still, he squirmed underneath Max as hard as he could. Realization settled in for Max. He was taller and stronger than Myron, and now Myron was pinned beneath him. He won. 

Max chuckled lowly, raising an eyebrow at the relatively small figure stuck under him. Myron refused to give up or look Max in the eyes, instead choosing to keep struggling. Without warning, Max punched him in the face. "OW! AH- HEY!" Myron protested. He winced, a red mark already on his face. "Quit your squirming, you little bitch." Max growled. Myron had been trying to hunt him down and kill him for over a year. He wanted Myron to suffer. He pushed Myron's wrists together and held them still with one hand, he then got off him and picked Myron up with him. The hunter was now red in the face as his arms were trapped above his head and his feet were no longer able to touch the ground. Myron kicked out at Max, not that it did him much good, Max brushed it off like it was a gentle breeze. "Put me down! This is completely indign-" Before Myron could finish, his back was slammed against a tree and he groaned in pain. "Aw," Max began in a mocking voice. "Am I too rough for the little hunter~?" He made a pouting face. Myron's cheeks were bright crimson. "M-MAX, I SWEAR!" Myron stuttered, his voice cracked mid sentence and Max laughed. "You sound like a chipmunk on helium!" In a fury, Myron kicked Max again, nearly hitting Max's privates. Just before his foot made contact, however, Max abruptly jerked to the side to avoid it. He growled under his breath. Myron's constant kicking was annoying him. To prevent it from happening again, Max shoved his knee between Myron's legs, forcing them apart so that Myron couldn't move his legs much if at all. "Now, then, lets talk, shall we?" Max began. Myron, however, wasn't paying attention to what Max was saying. He was paying attention to the pressure Max's knee was applying to his crotch. It felt.. good? 'Oh, Zeus.. please no.." Myron desperately thought, willing himself not to get an erection. His attempts were in vain, however, as he felt his once baggy pants significantly tighten. Max felt it, too. He stopped talking and looked down at Myron's groin, seeing an obvious bulge. A smirk spread across Max's face and Myron looked away in unfathomable levels of shame. "Well, well, well... what have we here? Heh.. looks like somebody got a little 'excited', hm?" Max mocked. "M-Max, please- please don't.." Myron quietly said. "You know.. I was just going to beat you like the filthy dog you are. But THIS- ohoho.. this is sooo much better." Max smugly added. He leaned in towards Myron and whispered into his ear. "Would you like it if I fucked you? If I asserted absolute dominance over you and had you calling out my name for all of Yukon to hear?" He purred. Myron shivered and without thinking, pushed his hips slightly towards Max. Max chuckled once again. "That's all I needed." Suddenly, there was a large pain in Myron's head and everything went black. 

"Ugh... wha- what happened...?" Myron groaned, his head still hurt, but he was in his room. Was it a dream? He really hoped so. "Good morning, sunshine!" A snobbish voice remarked. Gods damnit. Myron turned his head to see Max standing next to him, he was going through one of Myron's drawers. "Wait- is that-!" "Your sex toy drawer? Yes, yes it is." Max interrupted, not even looking up. "Damn, you are one kinky fuck, aren't ya, Myron?" Max commented. "Dildos, handcuffs, whips, leashes and collars... women's undergarments? Damn, okay." "G-GET OUT OF THERE!" Myron yelled, standing up. Surprisingly, his wrists weren't tied together and neither were his ankles. "Oh, get your panties out of a wad, which might actually apply, since you have that in here.. I'm just looking for- ah! There it is!" Max exclaimed, holding up a container of lube. "WH-?!" "You didn't think I was joking, did you?" Max interrupted, stepping towards him. "I know for a fact you want me, and I haven't gotten to see a piece of ass for a year, so bend over." Myron was dumbfounded. Surely, Max didn't expect him to submit! "I-I!" "Hey, your choice, I can go in with lube or I can fuck you raw. You know I'll overpower you." Myron probably should have been more disturbed that Max wasn't even asking for consent, but... damn it all, he was horny. Blushing, he slowly undid his belt, kicked off his shoes and socks, and pulled down his pants. Max grew impatient and ripped off Myron's shirt and yanked down his boxers. "So, you were wearing men's underwear, after all? I'm a little disappointed." Max joked. Myron internally groaned at, what he considered to be, shitty humor. "Wait- what am I thinking?!" Max suddenly cried out. "I was going to do this in the wrong order, shame on me." Max shook his head. "Can't do anal first, bad order, really- just gross." Myron just felt confused. "What?" He asked, baffled by Max's random tangent. "Cram it, bitch, and get on your knees." Max kicked Myron's shin hard enough that the hunter fell on his face at Max's feet. Max acted like it was nothing and undid his belt, pulling down his pants and boxers. When Myron looked up, he was met with Max's already hard cock. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It was... huge! Zeus, almighty! "You know that old show, 'Ben 10'?" Max asked out of nowhere. "Yeah...? And?" Max winked. "I'm Max ten inch." Myron looked up at him in annoyance. "Anyway, I don't know what you're waiting for, my dick isn't gonna suck itself." Myron felt his heartbeat quicken. H'd never... done this.. before. He'd received blowjobs, yes, and eaten his partner out- but he'd never been intimate with another man before. Myron hesitantly kissed the tip of Max's shaft, the man grunted in response. He seemed to have figured out that Myron was new to this and was trying to be patient. Still, Max couldn't keep 'it' up all day. Myron cupped Max's balls and ever so gently squeezed, Max inhaled sharply and gripped Myron's shoulders. Myron leaned in and ran his tongue along Max's shaft from the base up to the tip. Slowly, he moved his head towards Max, his mouth open as much as he could to avoid using his teeth, he relaxed his throat but nearly gagged as Max's cock made contact with the back of his throat. There was NO WAY he could deep throat, not on his first try, anyway. Myron froze up as he realized he had no clue what to do next. He made small whimpers and Max sighed, pulling away. "You really are new to this, huh? Well- that's fine. Gotta say, though, weak game for a big game hunter." Max suddenly grabbed Myron's hair and roughly yanked him up. "Ah-! Max, stop!" Myron whined, his face exploding red. Max only wagged a finger. "Lucky, for you, Myron, it'll be really difficult for you to fuck up anal." Max purred. Myron's eyes lit up and Max smirked. "Excited much?" He murmured. "Y-yes, Max.. I'm.. ready.." Myron nervously breathed. "Hm? You didn't satisfy me with a blowjob, why should I reward that?" Max teased, still holding onto Myron's hair. Myron's eyes darted around the room, the poor bastard looked nervous as hell. "Still- I'm a nice guy. I'll grant you the opportunity to have my cock inside you." Then a sadistic look took hold of Max's eyes. "...If you beg for it." Myron looked down in shame. "..P-please fuck me..." Myron stuttered. Max yanked him down by his hair, shoving Myron's head against his shoulder. Myron yelped and squirmed in discomfort. "Who's my little sissy boy~?" Max taunted. "I'm not a sissy!" Myron protested. Max pulled harder on his hair and Myron moaned. "Ah~!" "Yeah, you like that, bitch. You like dressing in girly clothes and you get so fucking hard when I dominate you. Who's my little sissy?" Max husked. "I-I'm not-" Max pulled his hair again and Myron arched his back, leaning into Max and biting back another moan. Max's hand firmly grasped Myron's cock, it was as hard as a rock. Max leaned in again and uttered once more. "Who's my little sissy~?" Myron's face flushed. "I AM! I'm your little sissy that you can do whatever you want to~! I exist to give you pleasure!" Myron blurted. "Who's your master?" Max questioned. "You are! Please, master, FUCK ME!" He pleaded. Max threw him to the floor, Myron only yelped. "You're goddamn right, you filthy slut." Max said, dipping several of his fingers in the lube from earlier. "Now, bend over."


	2. Sissy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SMUT. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT- LOOK AWAY NOW.

Myron tried to resist a blush as he shakily stood up before bending over his bed, tightly gripping his comforter. Without any warning, Max placed his thumbs along the crease where his legs met his ass cheeks and glided them across several times, trying to make Myron relax. Then a finger slipped into his anus and Myron desperately tried to keep his muscles from tensing, knowing that would make it hurt more. Max's finger slid in and out a few times, slowly, before another finger suddenly joined and pushed in as well. The sensation wasn't all bad, while Max was far from gentle, he was obviously not being as rough as he could. "Just relax." Max huffed. Myron bit his lip. Dear Zeus, why was he enjoying this? He shouldn't be! He shouldn't LIKE Max having his way with him. However, the very thought of Max completely overpowering him sent a shiver down his spine. A third finger pushed its way in and Myron moaned softly, arching his back. "M-Max..." He rasped. Myron felt himself melting into his touch. Then, all at once, the fingers slipped out and Myron's heart fluttered nervously. This was where it would get complicated. Myron had certainly fantasized about having an object inserted in him, his sex toys were testimony to that, but he had never actually worked up the courage to use them. Zeus, what position would he use? Would Max go slow or fast? Before Myron could vocalize any of these concerns, he was suddenly flipped onto his back, he gasped a bit, the figure of Max towering over him was so intimidating. And yet... so... intoxicating. Max, noting the slightly fearful look on his face, raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you've never done this before." Then he leaned in and hungrily purred into his ear. "Well, don't you worry your pretty little head off. I'll be gentle... if you cooperate." Max's hand silkily cupped his face and made him look deep into Max's eyes. The man leaned in and allowed their lips to brush against each other. Myron's eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted. He felt the much stronger man push him against the bed frame, Max settled on top of him, slowly stripping out of his shirt. He wanted to make Myron wait as long as possible. Eventually, Max had fully disrobed, he leaned in once again. "Are you ready for this, my little sissy?" He husked. Myron only hummed in response. A pair of hands held Myron's hips still and soon pain erupted in his lower half. He whimpered and Max shushed him, continuing to slowly push himself inward. After only a few inches, however, Max paused, allowing Myron to adjust himself and get used to the feeling before it went any further. He knew he probably shouldn't feel any sympathy for the hunter, he absolutely deserved pain, but... Max had a very forgiving nature. After he finally stopped squirming, he gave him another second before asking "Are you ready for it?" Myron gulped and nodded. Max smirked, just because he wasn't incredibly cruel didn't mean he didn't want SOME humiliation from Myron. "No, no, no... I want to hear you say it." Max commanded. Myron started to sweat and his hands went clammy. "Y-yes, Max.. I'm ready for it. F-fuck me!" He begged, he squeezed his eyes shut tight and his face flushed from embarrassment. Max hummed in approval and continued to slide his way in, enjoying every squirming movement and sound Myron made. After another few inches, the smaller man was wincing and tightly gripping his comforter. "You're.. too big..! P-pull out!" Myron mewled. At that, Max halted himself once again. He made a slight 'Tsk.' and cocked his head to the side. "There's only four more inches to go, I'm just over halfway in, and you're already starting to cry like a baby. Is that how you want me to see you, Myron? As a baby?" Max teased. Myron whimpered again. "N-no..." He choked out. "Then stop whining like one." Max growled. Myron clenched his teeth as he let Max continue to push in. Once Max was fully inserted, he felt rather proud of himself and incredibly thankful Max had applied the lube so generously. The pilot chuckled darkly. "Good boy." He said, talking down to Myron as though he were a dog. "Now, get ready." He cooed. A part of Myron wondered what he was talking about before he realized it. Getting Max all the way in was just the beginning, next was the actual fucking. Max pulled back by no more than a couple inches before sliding back, slowly. He maintained a steady rhythm before pulling back a couple more inches and so forth. The sensation was pure agony at first, but the pain soon faded into a pleasureful feeling. Myron no longer bothered biting back any moans, he let them out freely, enjoying himself enough to the point where he couldn't care less what Max thought of it. Max took Myron's obvious pleasure as a cue to go faster. He gripped Myron's shoulders, digging his nails in and started going rougher as well. Myron's legs wrapped around Max's back and shoved him forward. In response, Max gave a particularly hard thrust and Myron raked his nails down Max's back as he cried out in pleasure, a feeling of euphoria spreading through him like a vine. "F-Fuck, Myron! You're tighter than a woman!" Max nearly yelled. "Go... harder..!" Myron keened. Max let out a single bark of laughter between his grunts. "Only order.. I'll take.. AH~!... FROM... YOU!" He howled. Max started losing his tempo and both men were moaning messes. Myron could feel himself nearing release as he panted for air. "Max.. I-I'm gonna...!" "Don't you DARE come until I say you can, bitch!" Max roared, though he was nearing ejaculation as well. "I'm s-sorry!" Myron stuttered, it felt like fire was pooling in his lower abdomen. He wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Inevitably, Myron released his load onto Max's chest, shockwaves rippled throughout his body and he moaned louder than ever as he threw his head back, enjoying the after glow. At the feeling of Myron's release, Max dissolved into pleasure. "FUCK!" Max cried, it was as if a spring was tightly coiled inside him and was about to be released. He pulled out and came onto Myron's thighs and the area around them. A white light nearly overtook his vision as he collapsed onto Myron, groaning in sheer pleasure. Both men just laid there, panting and rasping for air for a few minutes to recollect themselves. 

Then, Max pushed himself off of Myron. "So, you came before I said you could." Max stated. Myron only groaned in response, his chest rose and fell haphazardly. Max smirked. "Well, then, I suppose you'll need a punishment, won't you?" He licked his lips. Myron tilted his head towards Max, his hair glued down to his face, sticky from sweat. "H-huh..?" He barely managed to say. "Clean up your mess." Max sneered. "Lick the come off my chest." Myron's face flushed. He shakily forced himself up and crawled towards Max, who was on the other side of the large bed. Hesitantly, he grabbed Max's sides and lapped up the sticky mess, occasionally looking up at Max's smug expression. The taste of his sperm was bitter, but Max's sweat tasted surprisingly nice, he found its salty flavor enjoyable. Once all of his come was gone and before Max could say anything he gently started sucking on his neck, who only scoffed. "Oh, NOW you can suck." Max jeered, unphased. Myron, determined to fluster the man, started biting as well, attempting to leave a hickey. Max just let it happen, seemingly content with the situation. Eventually, Myron pulled back, only to find he hadn't even left a mark. "Wha-?!" Max chuckled at Myron's disbelief. "I've got tough skin, alright? Lets see how tough yours is." Max seductively said before pinning Myron's wrists with one hand and shoving Myron's head so his cheek was pressed against the bed to fully expose his vulnerable neck. Max immediately bit at the skin with the skill of an expert. "Ah~!" Myron blurted. In no time at all, Max had left a large purplish-blue bruise on the much smaller man's neck at such an angle Myron wouldn't be able to cover it all. Max seemed satisfied and released him. "Mmm.. that was good.. but I still think you need to be punished." Max thought aloud. Myron couldn't help but smile, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. He didn't want to let on just how much he was enjoying himself. Even the feeling of Max's sticky mess between his legs was giving him pleasure. "I know!" Max exclaimed as his eyes lit up with excitement. "Lets dig through that sex toy drawer of yours!" He got up and walked to Myron's nightstand, opening the drawer and rummaging through it, clearly looking for a specific item. Myron hoped it would be his hidden shame, he bit his bottom lip, adrenaline rushing through him. "Ah! Here we are!" Max called a little too happily. He pulled out an item and- yes! It was a pair of panties. A pink, frilly pair with red lace on it. Max pushed Myron's legs apart and slid the undergarment on him. Myron blushed at the feeling of the soft fabric pressed against his most sensitive area and even more so knowing Max was now viewing him in women's clothing. "Check the closet.." Myron whispered. Max grinned and did so. He pushed back the normal items, coats, shirts, pants, and formal attire until he found a white box sitting on the floor. He crouched down and opened it to find more feminine clothing. Max made a small sound of approval and searched through the box until he found a pair of lacy garter belts that went with the pair of panties Myron was currently wearing. Then he grabbed a ballerina's outfit and laid it all out on the bed. "Get dressed." Max commanded as he grabbed his own boxers off the ground and slid them on. When both of them were dressed Max marveled at Myron's look before lifting the back of the skirt and smacking his ass. "Fuck- I'm not sure whether I should parade you around like this to your butler and chef- or just tie you to the bed for them to find later." Max thought for a moment before saying "Fuck it." and grabbing a ball gag and a pair of handcuffs from Myron's 'special' drawer and shoving the gag into Myron's mouth, tying it around the back of his head. Myron gave an incoherent protest as Max cuffed his own wrist to one of Myron's and pat him on the head. "Shhhh... I wanna say hi to your staff, let them all know you're okay, you've been gone for quite a while. If you're good I'll let you shower tonight- Zeus knows a filthy slut like you needs it- if you're bad.. I'll grab the paddle I saw in that drawer and beat your ass harder than I just did." Max taunted, pulling Myron along with him as they exited the room. As they left, Myron caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror, and it dawned on him- he really was a sissy. Not just that... he was Max's sissy.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual characters belong to Poptropica (I know, I know, weird choice for sin, to that I say "Rule 34")
> 
> Also, my girlfriend would like me to point out that the line "weak game for a big game hunter" was her idea ;)


End file.
